Talk:Stanier
Alright, so I am positive that in most cases in the HD universe, the Stanier is the Police Cruiser. Safe to say we have three generations, and until Rockstar says otherwise or someone finds files, I think this is a good topic. Another replacement of the Kuruma. Former Rarity I seem to remember the Stainer being a very rare vehicle after GTA V and Online were released. As in, very hard to find. I believe this was changed in the Beach Bum pack, where the car's spawn rate was increased. Can someone else look into this? DomPlaysSR (talk) 10:14, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Consistency with other pages This page really needs an overhaul, as it isn't very consistent with other articles - we have a complicated situation, where the IV version appears ONLY as the Taxi and Police Cruiser, NOOSE Cruiser, etc, and the GTA V version has both the old gen (named Stanier, only appears as civilian car) and the new gen (Taxi, Police Cruiser, Sheriff Cruiser, etc, only appears as service/law enforcement car). How can we sorft this out? The article almost makes it out as if the standard civilian version appears in IV, and the standard 2nd gen appears in V???? Mr. Ferrari (talk) 11:58, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Does this car really exist outside that one mission? Despite what is said on the page, I have not seen the Stanier outside that FIB prep mission. I'd compare its rarity to that of the Asea from the last gen version of GTA V, only difference is that while the Asea can be stolen by killing Abigail right when she opens the door, the Stanier cannot be stolen at all as it is locked after being parked by its owner, and Michael doesn't attempt to break in and unlock it. I honestly think it was only scripted to appear in the game for that prep mission only, much like the aforementioned Asea, and isn't scripted to spawn anywhere in the game at all, unless it doesn't spawn very early in the game. I'm pretty sure you'd have to use trainers to spawn it, which can't be done on console as you'd have to jailbreak the console, which is illegal. Meiko Megurine (talk) 23:17, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :Not true, the Stanier appears in traffic and you can even purchase it in GTA Online. In my experience, it isn't any rarer than most traffic cars. [[User:Matrexpingvin|''Matrexpingvin]] ([[User talk:Matrexpingvin|talk]]) 08:56, April 25, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm talking about Single player mode for PS3. Meiko Megurine (talk) 11:11, April 25, 2019 (UTC) :::It's literally one of the most common vehicles, in both the original version and enhanced version and in both ''GTA V and GTA Online. It is simply more common in GTA Online due to less variety and overall frequency values influencing its choice to spawn compared to other vehicles. Monk Talk 11:21, April 25, 2019 (UTC) ::::Weird, because it doesn't spawn at all when I play for hours, and I've been playing the game since 2013. Sucks tbh. --Meiko Megurine (talk) 11:28, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Stainer The Stainer looks either like the 1991-96 Caprice or the 1994-96 Impala. https://commons.m.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:1991_Chevrolet_Caprice_Classic.jpg https://commons.m.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:94-96_Chevrolet_Impala_SS.jpg Turzy310 (talk) 16:21, September 20, 2019 (UTC) :Its influence from the Impala is already mentioned on the page. [[User:Matrexpingvin|''Matrexpingvin]] ([[User talk:Matrexpingvin|talk'']]) 17:45, September 20, 2019 (UTC)